Away From Me
by Kayleigh S
Summary: Songfic to 'Away From Me' by Evanescence. ZADR. Lots of Zim angst and OOCness. Rating for language.


ZADR songfic, which means SLASH, people! So no flames.  
Lyrics and title are from Evanescence's _'Away From Me'_. A bit of angst on Zim's part. It's probably terrible because I wrote it late at night and was feeling really depressed at the time, and the characters are pro'ly out-of-character, but I DON'T CARE. Sobs hysterically Ahem.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** IZ is copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez, Nickolodeon, Viacom and whoever else.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
**AWAY FROM ME**  
  
_[I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I...]_  
  
"I am Zim. An Invader. A 'tool', if you will, for the Tallest, used to discreetly wear down the defences of a planet until it's ripe for conquering by the armada.  
I hate humans. I loathe them, _despise_ them. Find any negative word and I guarantee I can apply it to them. They baffle me to no end; rushing around thinking that they're making each others' lives better when all they're doing is making it worse. They're so blind they can never see what's right in front of them. They think that their so-called 'love' can fix even the biggest problems."  
  
_[I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created]_  
  
"Maybe that's why Irkens' PAKs are programmed to cancel out positive emotions like this 'love'? I wouldn't doubt it; it seems so troublesome and always manages to interfere with everything...  
So did my PAK malfunction? How? It's not _supposed_ to malfunction.  
Well. As long as it isn't something life-threatening.  
  
I'm not really as bothered about that as much as this other thing that I just can't understand, no matter how I look at it-  
  
I hate humans. So _why_ did I fall in love with my worst enemy?"  
  
_[I'm longing to be lost in you  
Won't you take me away from me?]  
_  
"He's as disgusting as the rest of them, that _Dib_. Maybe more so. He's short and ugly and smelly and stinky... and he has a big head! He acts like a total freak, always locked in his stupid little _house_ and immersing himself in information about the 'paranormal', which nobody on this stinky rock remotely even _cares_ about. He's always trying to stop me, chasing me around, trying to put an end to my ingenious little schemes. It's like he wouldn't have a goal in life if I weren't around. It's pathetic when you think about it. I'm his one abiding obsession, and he knows it.  
  
But after saying all that about him, how can I still look at him and feel that strange, yet disgustingly pleasant, feeling inside? Why do I seem to slack off when he's not around all the time? It used to piss me off no end when he would follow me and ruin everything, but looking back I can't imagine why I didn't enjoy it more.  
  
Argh! Listen to me! It's like he's taken over me, like I can't even control how I feel anymore! That DISGUSTING Dib!"  
  
_[Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed I can't go on like this I loathe all I've become]_  
  
"I feel dirty; sick and dirty. Urgh! Like there's something crawling inside me and I can't get it out! Is this what love is? Is it always this painful? I've seen painful love all over this planet and sadistically mocked those who experienced it, but it feels entirely different when _I'm_ the one experiencing it. It isn't funny anymore."  
  
_[I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
Won't you take me away from me?]_  
  
"I could just go and get it over with. Get myself to the Dib-worm's house and tell him my feelings. That's what the humans normally do, right? The worst that could happen would be- no, don't want to think about it.  
  
How would I be able to face him again if I did this? When he rejects me how will I be able to look at him again? He'll eye me even more disgustedly than before- all he'll see is some grotesque green extraterrestrial who appears to be going insane because of his feelings."  
  
_[Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live]_  
  
"Screw that. I'm going to tell him. Right now. 10:30- pfft, it's not that late. I have to go. It doesn't matter if he'll still hate me. I won't _have _to go to skool tomorrow- they won't notice if I'm gone."  
  
_[I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
Won't you take me away from me?]_  
  
"I'm at his front door. Damn. Damn. Damn. I feel sick. I can't do it. I know he'll hurt me. He'll make it as painful as possible."  
  
_[I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
Away from me]_  
  
The morning after that, neither Zim nor Dib left the house. And neither of them were at school that day.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
DUN DUN DUN!  
  
**Zim:** Curse you and your EEEEEEEVIL endings! What the heck is up with that? That wasn't ZIM!  
**Chiaki:** Wha?  
**Zim:** I would NEVER stoop so low as to fall in love with the Dib-stink! That's just SICK!  
**Dib:** Hey! Are you saying I'm not loveable?!  
**Zim:** That's EXACTLY what I'm saying, fat-head!  
**Chiaki:** Thwaps Zim Don't be mean to Dibby.  
**Dib:** 'Dibby'...? Twitches  
  
Anyway.  
I came up with two conclusions:  
  
1) Zim and Dib made sweet LURVE all night and, er... all next day, I guess.  
OR  
2) Dib captured Zim and is either experimenting on him, or halfway through an autopsy.  
  
I tend to think number two is more probable. XP  
  
Anyways, this is my first IZ fic, so I want to know what you think. Was it good? Did it suck more than an episode of Mysterious Mysteries? Were there good parts? Bad? Review!


End file.
